


Nuestro primer año.

by Ellie_a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eleanor Allen, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_a/pseuds/Ellie_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry y Gail son dos hermanas  que ingresan a Hogwarts a sus catorce años.<br/>¿El por qué? es un misterio que tendrás que descubrir en esta historia de amor, drama, acción, comedia y muchos ingredientes más.<br/>Acompaña a estas dos chicas en su descubrimiento sobre quienes son, quienes quieren llegar a ser y como sobrevivir a un colegio lleno de rarezas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuestro primer año.

Poetry y Gail Freiheit despertaron luego de su primera noche en el maravilloso castillo.  
Era su primer año aunque ninguna de las dos tuviera once, habian llegado el día anterior y fueron seleccionadas -Poe para Ravenclaw y Gail para Slytherin- como cualquier niño que comenzaba en el castillo, la única diferencia era que las hermanas tenían catorce.

El director dejó que las dos niñas compartieran cuarto por una semana, para acostumbrarse a pesar de ser de casas totalmente diferentes, ellas se habian criado en un orfanato muggle.  
Poe era la mayor por tan solo un mes y dos días de diferencia, era más alta que Gail, su cabello rubio casi le llegaba a la cintura, su piel era pálida a excepción de sus mejillas que intentaban destacar con un tímido color rosado, sus ojos eran llamativos y verdes al contrario de su personalidad, ya que era muy tímida.   
Gail, en cambio tenía el cabello largo, castaño y ondeado en las puntas, ojos celestes y un ego enorme, era rebelde y ambiciosa, a pesar de ser más baja que Poe era alta también y tenía unos labios carnosos y rosas que volvian loco a cualquiera.

El despertador comenzó a sonar, Gail estiró la mano y se dispusieron a apagarlo, las chicas estaban cansadas, claro, cualquiera lo estaría si fuera su primera noche y se quedarian hablando por horas hasta altas horas de la madrugada.  
-Buenos días -saludo Gail, despeinada.  
-Eso mismo-contestó entre bostezos Poetry.  
Gail se sobresalto - ¡Es nuestro primer día! -exclamó emocionada y salto de la cama a buscar sus cosas.  
Poe también salió de la cama y fue hacia su baúl, saco su mochila y la abrió para sacar un pergamino donde estaban los horarios de Ravenclaw - Tengo Pociones con Gryffindor -comentó y miró a la castaña - ¿Y tú? -preguntó mientras daba un repaso a las otras materias  
-Herbologia con Huff -respondió desanimadamente mientras se dejaba caer a la cama.  
-¡Vamos! -intento animarla y se sentó a su lado- la próxima clase estaremos juntas -sonrió  
-Esta bien-dijo un poco más animada- Tenemos que cambiarnos- bufó la serpiente  
-No- negó Poetry tomando su varita  
-Entonces.. ¿vamos a ir a las clases en pijama? - preguntó Gail cruzándose de brazos  
-No seas tonta -contestó su hermana poniendo los ojos en blanco, tomó su varita y luego de un movimiento apareció vestida.  
-¡Genial! exclamó la chica asombrada  
-Ahora tu- dijo apuntandolé con la varita  
-Gracias -dijo mientras se miraba al espejo y terminaba de arreglarse - Poe -la llamó  
-¿Sí? -preguntó mientras tomaba algunas de sus cosas y las ponía en su bolso, dudando que llevar, si todo sería suficiente.  
-¿Crees que encajaremos aquí? -la pequeña miró a su hermana muy preocupada.  
-Claro que si, Gail -contestó sinceramente  
-Si tu lo dices... -tomo sus cosas y se fueron a desayunar.

Iba a ser un día emocionante.


End file.
